Pokegod Legends: The War
by Pokefan56
Summary: The Virus Gods have been unleashed upon the world! Join our heroes in team 1, 2, and 3 as they fight for life! Rated T for swearing, death, and blood. Book 2 in the Pokegods series. 2 more OCs needed.
1. Chapter 1

Pokegod Legends: The War

* * *

_Before reading this, I HIGHLY suggest reading Pokegod Legends: The Beginning. If you don't this will make absolutely no sense to you. _

_Pokegod Legends: The Beginning can be found on my profile._

_Thank you._

* * *

11 months after the events of Pokegod Legends: The Beginning...

"Chad! It's been 11 months!" Jason told me.

"I - Cinnamon Roll! Freakin - Doughnut! KNOW! Apple Juice!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah. You've been saying a random food every like 10 seconds now." Cordelia said.

"This ICE CREAM! sucks!" I complained.

"11 months and you still whine about everything." Staz remarked.

I should probably explain what's going on. We've all been training in my dojo in the forest for 11 months, preparing for the threat of the Virus Gods, which is what we will be calling them. I am cursed to shout of random foods, faster the closer the virus is to completion, effecting the gods.

"So, everybody. Should we go back inside for some Chesto Berry soda?" I suggested. Everybody stared at me.

"Chad..." Cordelia whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Chad... did you notice?" Jason quietly asked.

"No..." I said. Then it struck me. I didn't say any food names. Which means..

"The virus has taken it's course. Turn on the TV. We'll need someone to keep a constant watch to see if any Gods go on the rampage anywhere." Dusk commanded.

"Yes Sir!" His team saluted and bolted into my house.

"Alright." I said, trying to hide my fear. "This is the plan. If the news reports any Gods attacking in any of the regions, we will instantly be teleported there by Orianna wishing us. We will then attack the god with the recruits Team 3 brought in and Team 2. Got it guys?" Team 1 nodded.

"I think we should have a snack, to lighten the panicky mood..." Orianna suggested.

"Hmm. Sure." Jason agreed. We all went into my house. I was in the middle of eating Cheez-Its when I felt a tremor lift me into the air.

"ALERT! WE'VE GOT MEWTWO ON THE LOOSE!" Mizuki shouted fearfully into the gaming room, where everyone else was hanging out.

"Oh god.. a Psychic Type. At least we have lots of Dark Types on our side, right?" I hopefully said.

"I wish we were at the location where Mewtwo was attacking." Orianna said, with her eyes closed. A bright light shone and our surroundings changed. It became a rainbow of colors, flashing in all directions. Suddenly, it all vanished, becoming a barren landscape.

*insert bad SFX monster roaring noise*

"Oh my Gods! It's Mewtwo!" I screamed dramatically. "GET IT!" And we began our attack on the first rogue God, Mewtwo. We all charged the giant pokemon, which had evil black energy around it. Upon seeing us, it threw a boulder, roughly the size of a small town at us.

"Get out of the way!" Hershel shouted.

"Everyone, grab onto me!" I commanded. The team huddled around me. I teleported us back in time 1 minute and we dodged out of the way. Then we saw the exact same thing happen.

"Alright, everyone. The only way this will work is if we all attack at the same time! Got it?" Jason took lead. "Use your most powerful attacks! Physical attackers, get up close! Special attackers, stay at a distance! Be careful to not get hit!" And with that, he charged the giant Mewtwo, followed by a group of pokemon.

* * *

_Oh. Mai. Lordy. Dey gon fight MEWTWOOO! Well, readers! Let's see how this battle unfolds! Disastrously, or terribly. Follow and Review! Pokefan will see you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Pokegod Legends: The War

* * *

_Chad POV_

As Jason's team charged Mewtwo, I began shooting volleys of Seed Bombs. Right before any attacks hit, Mewtwo unleashed a wave of psychic energy, blasting all our attacks right back at the users. I barely dodged out of the way, but the attack had a large blast radius, shooting dust and dirt into the air. The pokemon in Jason's team all got shot backwards, except for the Dark Types, whom the attack had no effect on. Flying types began attacking from the air, but Mewtwo attempted to swat them down. Over to the side, Cordelia was spamming the move Flamethrower, and Orianna was dashing ahead with Night Slash. I began a Solar Beam, and launched it at Mewtwo, who was busy taking care of Jason's team and the Flying team. Jason was unleashing combos of Night Slash, Psycho Cut, and Psychic waves, while quickly flying around dodging Mewtwo's strikes. As we were fighting Mewtwo, the ground began to shake again. About 40 meters away, another god materialized! This time it was Genesect.

"HALF OF EACH TEAM, GO TO ATTACK THE OTHER GOD!" Jason shouted over the roar of the battle. I decided to stay fighting Mewtwo, as none of my attacks could really do much.

"Cordelia, go get the Genesect! It's doubly weak against fire!" I shouted over to her.

"Oh yeah, right!" And the bounded over to the other side of the field. I could feel the pure power radiating off of them. We were going to be here for a few hours.

"Chad, can you hear me?" My headset beeped.

"I can hear you just fine, Hershel. What is it?" I answered.

"Maybe you should try using one of those attacks that you see on TV. That might actually be a bit effective." He suggested.

"Hmm. You're right! But they require arms. I DON'T HAVE ARMS." I retorted.

"No need to get mad. Sheesh, you have such a short temper. Don't your leaves sorta count as arms?" He asked.

"Hmm. Lemme see." I raised my leaves into the air, focusing energy all into a giant ball above my head. "Ermergerhd! It works!"

"Chad, what are you doi- oh my lordy" Hershel exclaimed.

"SPIRIT BOMB, FIIIREEE!" And I threw the green energy ball straight at Mewtwo's face. Which is simply swatted with it's arm, like a mosquito. The shot careened off to the side and blew a giant crater in the ground, scattering a couple pokemon that were helping our cause.

"Chad, be more careful with those! You coulda killed someone!" Hershel yelled. Then he appeared in front of me and punched me in the face.

"Oh my god, we're fighting a freaking god and you're still punching friendlies in the face?" I exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Well, might as well get my Dragon Ball Z on." I said. I began charging a Solar Beam between two of my leaves, holding them back in the well known fashion of a 'Kamehameha Wave'. "KAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE" I shouted.

"The fuck?" A random Magmotar looked back at me.

"HAAAAAA!" I screamed and pushed the ball in front of me, shooting a gargantuan Solar Beam out. The attack hit Mewtwo and actually left a small mark! "Ermergerhd! It wooorrrkkksss! See! I know my TV would save the world some day!" I cheered.

"Okay, now do that WITHOUT the stupid words." Jason said.

"No. It is not possible. Also, did you know that if you eat an attack of your same type, you get a temporary power boost?" I told them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?" I asked.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER?" Orianna roared at me.

"It slipped my mind..?" I sheepishly said.

"Well, I'm gonna try it out." Jason declared. "Nomnomnomnomnom" He chewed on a Psycho Cut. "These things actually taste pretty goo- wooaaahhhh! It's like I have the power of a thousand suns!" He exclaimed. Then he got smacked into the ground by Mewtwo.

"Oh noes! Jasoooonnnn!" I shouted, bouncing towards him. "Bro, are you okay?"

"I should be fine. Oww. Oh, look! Stars during the day!" He dazedly mumbled.

"I don't see any stars." I stated. "Wow. We really get distracted easily. BACK TO FIGHTING THE FREAKING GOD!"

_Hershel POV_

From the sky, I saw Chad helping Jason up. The flying team was constantly shooting Air Slashes and Air Cutters at Mewtwo. I never really understood how Flying types shot those attacks like missiles, sometimes. Taken Chad's advice, I created a Shadow Ball in my hand, and ate it. And somehow, the thing tasted good. How does dark energy taste good? That makes no sense at all. Shouldn't dark energy taste dark? Anyways, once ingesting the Shadow Ball, I created 2 Shadow Balls, one in each hand, forced them together, and left it floating in front of me in the air. Then I took an Ice Punch, imbued it's power into my fist, and hit the ball, combining both attacks into one. Upon hitting Mewtwo's back, it caused a large explosion, but that alone wouldn't be enough. Down at the ground, we saw regular civilians bringing rocket launchers and tanks to combat the gods as well. Just when we thought we would win, Mewtwo unleashed another wave of Psychic energy, blasting everyone who wasn't a Dark type backwards.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" I heard from Chad's end, as he was flying through the air. Mewtwo picked up groups of pokemon with Psychic, and a ginormous boulder in the other hand, then crushed the two together. He then buried it in the ground and slammed another mass of earth down upon it.

"Mewtwo just took out a fraction of our attack force! Everyone, attack, now!" Jason commanded to the soldiers still fighting. With Mewtwo being barraged on all fronts, and Genesect being attacked by Fire types, the tides were turning. Suddenly, the chip on Genesect's back changed color, from orange to blue.

"Cordelia, command all the Fire types to flee from Genesect!" I warned her as Virus Genesect began charging a large amount of white energy.

"Why?" She asked. "We have things under control!"

"Too late." Silver said as the ball changed to a shade of light blue, which then impacted into the ground and spread large amounts of water over the field, as though many pokemon at once used Surf.

"Rock and Ground types, make a wall with Rock Slide, Rock Throw, EarthQuake, or whatever you have! We can't let this water wall past us!" Cordelia commanded. She began using a powered up Flamethrower to evaporate the water coming at her. Many geodude and rhyhorn/rhydon and archeops, etc. began making a large wall of rocks. The water from the attack dissipated, as it was stopped.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Chad and Jason screamed at the same time. Behind me, I saw Mewtwo preparing to _STOMP_ on them. Jason quickly grabbed Chad and dashed out of the way. Mewtwo began shooting waves of Ice Beam at Jason, who was frontflipping or stopping abruptly to evade. I created a Shadow Ball/Ice Punch combo attack and launched it at Mewtwo with Will-O-Wisp trailing closely behind. The Ice Sphere hit him between the eyes, forcing him to stop attacking Jason, and the Will-O-Wisp left a small burn there.

"We've got him down to about half of his health. Strangely, my plants can determine exactly how much strength a pokemon has left, and are constantly reporting to me." Chad said.

"CHAD, SHUT UP AND FIGHT" I barked at him. Why did an idiot like him become a follower.

_Orianna POV_

At the base of Mewtwo's feet, I was thinking. "Hmm. Aha! I wish that Mewtwo was defeated" I said while focusing. Now, the bigger the wish, the more energy it drains. I was already nearly useless in battle, from teleporting us all here, barely able to stand. I opened my eyes. Mewtwo was still standing, being attacked by the other pokemon._  
_

"Orianna, get out of the way!"I heard Chad yell. I wobble-walked over behind the swadloon, who was charging another giant Seed Bomb, which he dubbed 'Spirit Bomb'. This one was even larger than the first, being roughly the size of Mewtwo's head.

"Chad, are you sure that you can control that much energy at once?" I pondered.

"No.. talk.. fight.. now.." He muttered under the strain. He threw it forward. All the pokemon up close saw the attack approaching slowly and retreated back to where Chad and I were standing. Chad collapsed onto his back from the effort of the attack. "Not doing that again.." He said, breathing heavily. Mewtwo put his hands in front of him to hold the attack back, but due to the nature of Seed BOMB, it grew to roughly three times it's size and blew up as soon as he touched it. From the smog, Mewtwo rocketed backwards through the air and landed on the ground. He began to slowly get up.

"Mewtwo is at *gasp* about *gasp* one fourth of *heave* maximum health" Chad said into our headsets. "He then fainted.

"Chad is down, guys!" I reported.

"Alright, his last blast was a good help. Orianna, get him to a safe distance from the battle. Grass types, use Vine Whip to keep Mewtwo down, so we can attack!" Jason said. Vines reached across Mewtwo and into the ground, binding him. "Now, everyone, use your best attack all on the stomach!" The remaining pokemon all jumped into the air and dove down at Mewtwo's abdomen, with their Physical attacks ready for impact. When they hit, a massive shockwave scattered across the field, nearly blowing me off the ground. An explosion followed suit after that, illuminating the dark skies. Once the dust cleared, it was visible that the lashes the Grass types had made were no longer holding anything. Team 1 ran in closer, to see a regular sized Mewtwo laying on the ground, unconscious.

"One god down! Whoo!" Hershel cheered.

"I'm gonna go find where the shockwave blasted Chad off to." Jason said, and flew back in the direction I came from.

"Orianna, we still have Genesect fighting us!" Cordelia said. From her end, I heard the sounds of many beams being fired, back and forth.

"I'll take Mewtwo and Chad back to the forest." Jason said, picking both of them up and flying away.

"One god down, one to go." Hershel confidently said. "Let's do this!"

* * *

_So, Mewtwo has been defeated, but in the process many died! Next up: Virus Genesect! Follow and Review! Pokefan will see you next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Pokegod Legends: The War

* * *

_Chad POV_

"One god down, one to go." Hershel confidently said. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Jason cheered!

"Yippee!" Orianna bounced up and down.

"DIE FAGGOTS!" Genesect roared.

"Chill out on the COD" I suggested.

"NO!" Genesect screamed down at me. The chip on his back changed from blue to red, indicating that he was about to use a fire type attack!

"RUN EVERYBODY! I THINK WE MADE HIM MAD!" I screeched.

_Chad used Screech! Foe Genesect's Defence fell!_

"Who said that?" Cordelia wondered aloud. We got no response.

"I WILL KILL YO-" Jason punched Genesect in the face.

"WHAT THE FU-" Jason punched him again.

"STOP THAT I'M TALK-" And again. We sat back and watched this continue for the next 20 minutes.

"THAT'S IT! GO AWAY!" Genesect slapped Jason out of the air. Upon impact, there was an audible _thud_.

"Oh mai lordy!" I shouted and hopped over to him. He punched me in the face.

"Whoops, reflex." Jason excused.

"You did that on purpose." I grumbled.

"DID YOU ALREADY FORGET THAT I'M HERE?" Genesect screamed. "I REFUSE TO BE IGNORED!"

"Did the virus turn Genesect into a whiny kid? I feel bad for anyone who chose him to be their god." Hershel commented.

"I HEARD THAT!" A voice yelled from the crowd of pokemon preparing to attack.

"Screw off."

"DIE FAGGOTS!" Genesect roared again. The chip turned from a bright red to a glistening yellow. He shot a Techno Blast into the sky.

"I think he missed?" I uncertainly said. Suddenly, lightning rained down from the heavens. "NO HE DIDN'T RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Lighting hit the ground barely inches behind us as we ran. "I DON'T THINK FIGHTING THE GODS WAS A VERY GOOD IDEA!" I screamed.

"Maybe we should like, counterattack." A random riolu suggested.

"That seems like a good idea!" Jason agreed. "EVERYBODY! BREAK DANCE!" We all looked at him strangely. "COUNTERATTACK!" He corrected himself. All the pokemon assembled attacked with the moves respective of their own type: Rock Wrecker, Hyper Beam, Thunder, Hydro Pump/Cannon, Fire Blast/Blast Burn, Leaf Storm/Frenzy Plant, Rock Wrecker, Flash Cannon, etc. All our attacks arced up to meet Genesect.

_"Something about this is going too well..." _I thought to myself. A protective green shield formed around the god. _"Ah. The feeling is gone_ now."

"FUCK!" Jason shouted.

"But I didn't do that." Genesect pouted. "I wanted to see if they could hurt me!" From the sky, a purple meteorite crashed to the ground, throwing up dirt, worms, and other things that nobody wants to know about that were buried millions of years ago. Shortly afterward, a blue one followed. Then after THAT one, a black and yellow one touched down.

"I think we're screwed." Jason said.

"Yeah. I concur." I replied.

"OH MY GOD! CHAD HAS A MODERATE VOCABULARY!" Hershel was amazed.

"I'm too young to die!" Cordelia fearfully whispered. The dirt cleared up from the air. Standing in front of us were... GIRATINA, DIALGA, AND PALKIA!

"We're fucked." I said, turning to the TV helicopters watching. "HI MOM!" The three massive legendaries began to channel their power to a single point in front of Jason.

"Ooohh. This is like a Tailed Beast Ball from Naruto!" I yipped.

"Umm. What is this little white thing in front of me?" Jason asked, putting his hand out to touch it.

"NO DON'T TOUCH IT" I screamed. He touched it. It blew up into a portal.

"Cool!" Jason exclaimed. "I wonder what happens if I put my hand inside!"

"Jason, why are you acting like Chad?" Hershel inquired.

"I AM NOT THAT STUPID" I indignantly cried. Jason put his hand in the portal.

"It's tingly!" He said. Then the portal began eating him.

"OH GOD! IT'S SWALLOWING HIM!" Orianna shouted.

"OH NO! PLANTS, GRAB HIM!" I commanded. A group of plants nabbed him by the foot before he was pulled fully inside. I jumped in to help, with Hershel, Orianna, Cordelia, and Silver forming a Conga Line to help. Suddenly, a single plant, namely Emmy, was uprooted. The force of all the other plants slackened, and we were all yanked into the portal.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUNNNN! I really like caps-lock. Anyways, sorry for the lack of update. Another writers block came and beat me up. But Chad got rid of it! Hurrah for Chad! YOU ALL BETTER MAKE HIM YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER OR HE'LL KILL YOU TOO!_

_Chad: Yus!_

_ Follow and Review! Pokefan will see you next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

Pokegod Legends: The War

* * *

_Chad POV_

Ugh.. where am I? It feels like I've been hit by a truck full of little kittens that are eating piranhas. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a couple times to clear up the image. Inspecting my surroundings, I saw that the landscape looked very similar to the one back at home in the forest.

"Chad!" a voice cried out. Shortly after that, there was pain, flight, and very much unwanted contact with the the ground. "Why'd your stupid plants let go!" It was Jason. The murderer. He revved his chainsaw prepared to bring it down on my- haha no. It was Jason. As in the Gallade. I looked up at him.

"I didn't let the plants go, you dingus! YOU pulled us all into that stupid vortex! And now I don't even know where we are!" I yelled at him. "For all I know, we could be in some alternate world where there are these gears that control time and some bad guy from the future could be trying to take them and stop time and we'll have to stop him and some random guy will vanish in the process because he's from the future but we won't care about him!"

"Uhh. Calm down Chad. You're making stories again!" Jason patted me on the head. I turned away, steaming mad.

"Anyways," I began, "I am going to find the others. Good BYE. Plants, take me away!" a chair made of vines and various other plants that I never even knew existed rose out of the ground beneath me. It then started floating me away.

"W-What." Jason stammered, confused as to what just happened.

"Hahaha! See if you can keep up with me now!" I taunted him. He slowly drifted up next to my little moving chair, lying in a lax position in the air. "God damnit, I forgot you could do that! Carry me, Jason!"

"Chad.. wouldn't it be smarter if you just traveled backwards in time to see how we got here?" Jason suggested.

"Nope! Let's goo!" I cheered.

"Oh my god.." Jason facepalmed and flew off into the sky.

"Noo! Don't leave me behind!" I wailed. He was already out of sight. "I don't need him anyways. Hmph"

"Woah, cool! A sewaddle!" A voice peeped behind me.

"Ohaidere!" I greeted, turning around "Who might you beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" I froze mid-speech, seeing the creature. It was a thing. Like, a thing with two legs. Like Jason. But it wasn't Jason. It was a-

"Go, Oshawott!" the thing reeled back with a red and white item in it's.. hand? I guess. It threw it as hard as it could. The ball flew two feet.

"What." I dumbly said. Upon hitting the ground, the item opened like a garbage can and a pokemon popped out.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE" it said.

"Umm. I think there's something wrong with this guy" I questioned the thing. We'll just call the Jason-wannabe "The Thing".

"Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!" The Thing shouted at the top of it's lungs, pointing at me.

"Oh god it wants to kill me! PROTECT ME PLANTS!" I screamed in fear.

The oshawott covered himself in a layer of water, before bolting through it towards me, all while mechanically chanting "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!". A wall of shrubs moved to shield me from the attack, but plants can only hold their own for so long. While the wall was providing temporary protection, I began to charge a Solar Beam.

"Oh no you don't! Oshawott, Razor Shell to get rid of those plants!" The Thing commanded it.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" The oshawott chanted, plucking his shell off his chest. He hacked away at the shrubbery, turning it into a a pile of dirt and grass. He stood on it victoriously.

"We've got him now!" The Thing cried.

"No. No you don't." I replied. I swung the ball of the sun's energy down in front of me, onto the oshawott's head. It ate the dirt. Then I released the remaining energy in a blinding beam of light, blasting it into The Thing and knocking him down. "Plants, tie them up!" I commanded. Vines jumped from the surrounding trees, binding the thing to the ground. "Who are you?" I harshly demanded.

"Oh god! Don't kill me!" The Thing screamed.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" the oshawott struggled to break free, but couldn't due to not being able to reach his shell.

"I quit. Bye." I grumbled, stalking away. The best a sewaddle can stalk, for that matter. I needed to find the other and fast.

"Oh no you don't!" The Thing's annoying high pitched voice rang out from behind me. IT WAS STANDING UP AGAIN!

"Screw this!" I roared murderously. Balls of energy floated around me. "ENERGY BALL VOLLEY!" I threw I think somewhere around 13 Energy Balls at The Thing. The dust cleared, revealing him bleeding out on the ground. "Ha! Take dat!" I said in a baby voice.

"Oh no! My poor little baby!" a more adult sounded voice rang out from somewhere.

"I swear if this is another one I'll-"

"Hold that thought! Did you do this to Bradly?" a random growlithe appeared.

"Umm. Who's Bradly? You mean The Thing?" I asked.

"Yes, The Thing! Wait what?" the growlithe hurt itself in it's confusion.

"So what if I did?" I asked it.

"Then." He started. "I will have to KILL YOU!"

"Say wha-" a stream of fire was shot towards me at a blinding speed, hitting it's mark. I was blasted into the side of a tree, where I fell to the ground and rolled a couple inches to a stop. "Oww. I need first aiiid." I whined.

A rose strutted up to me and gave me a bandage where the Flamethrower had hit.

"Well." I said. "I'll take it."

"Don't get calm just yet!" the growlithe leaped out of nowhere, shooting a 大 shaped blast of fire at me.

"SHIELD ME" I screamed, frightened. A wall of leaves shook and fell from the tree above me, taking the impact of the Fire Blast. Unfortunately, they died in the process. The place where the Flamethrower hit on my forehead throbbed, as though burned. As though burned... IDEA! I began glowing with an orange light, then darted forward at an unusual speed, striking the growlithe, dealing double damage due to my burn. He flew backwards through the air and smashed into the ground, rolling to a stop.

"Ha! How does you like mai Facade!" I asked him. "Now! Get rid of him, earth!" The earth rumbled beneath him, then a tree grew in the place where he had been laying. I heard him yelping at the top of the tree. "Neat" I said. I turned and began to walk away.

"He's weakened now! Go, Pokeball!" I heard a voice cry out behind me.

* * *

_Oh noes! Chad! Dun get caught! Noooooeeeeesss!_

_Chad: NOOEEEES!_

_Chad: NOOEEEES!_

_Chad: Okay nothing's even happening. I'm bored. Bye._

_ Follow and Review! Pokefan will see you next time!_


End file.
